


last is gunfire

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Post-Mt. Gulg, Screen Reader Friendly, Unhealthy Relationships, magic kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: They could have shared a hundred thousand kisses and it would still not be enough.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Kudos: 7





	last is gunfire

**Author's Note:**

> First come smiles, then comes lies. Last is gunfire. (wolves of the calla, stephen king)
> 
> written c. 2019. prompt: aether kissing.

They could have shared a hundred thousand kisses and it would still not be enough. They _have_ , but it does not stop G’raha needing them, open-mouthed and gasping like it is the better part of a hundred years ago and he does not yet know how to kiss back, letting Emet-Selch use his mouth, teeth biting at his lips, steal what little breath remains in his lungs. 

Even now, when he’s too weak and exhausted to sit up, when his nose won’t stop bleeding, his muscles unable to bear his weight, so breathless he’s closer to fainting than consciousness, G’raha tangles his fingers in Emet-Selch’s hair and pulls him back for another kiss, another and another, his body crushed into the sheets by the other man’s weight and that of the Tempest’s endless pressure above that, a force greater in its nature than anything manufactured by man.


End file.
